Can I keep Him?
by Blitza
Summary: Cub is hiding something. Wolf knows what and doesn't want deal with it but has to anyway. And that... is not a dog. (Wherein Wolf is surprised, Alex is freaked out, and Guilmon... is Guilmon.) Oops... I guess the dog catcher can go back to the pound. Oneshot


Cub was hiding something, and when cub was hiding something from his team that usually meant it was time to run. Fortunately, Wolf had a pretty good idea what Cub was hiding. Unfortunately, Wolf knew it still needed to be dealt with; hopefully before Cub became too attached.

He was already dreading it. He could just see the pleading look in Cub's eyes. Ergo, he was going to try his very best to ensure that either IT wasn't a problem or that he wouldn't have to deal with the fall out.

Wolf hated these kinds of mushy problems; shooting up the enemy would be easier and more comfortable.

So, he tried the higher ups. They said no, and that meant there would be a fall out. Great. He hated emotional messes. They were so very... messy.

He disliked them. Immensely.

Then, he cornered Fox. Fox said Wolf was team leader and thus Cub's legal guardian as or close as MI6 would allow. Wolf never could out think Fox.

He even tried Snake. Snake suddenly had a _very_ busy schedule and no time for the very _delicate_ discussion Cub would need. Snake had always been slippery when he wanted to be.

Wolf didn't try Eagle. He just didn't.

So that left Wolf on his lonesome to deal with IT. Currently he was sitting outside their hut trying to figure out how to do just that. He tried to plan out how it should go but he just couldn't figure out a viable plan of attack. He had no experience with enemies like these before. So... he decided to wing it.

Cub denied it. When Wolf asked about what Cub was hiding he denied it and went on about innocent till proven guilty. Afterwards he was even more sneaky. (Wolf wanted to shove that innocence down his throat but apparently that could be _traumatizing_ for someone with so little emotional support already. Fox needed to stop reading psychology books.)

So, Wolf needed proof. Unfortunately, the only way he would get proof would be to follow Cub to the root of the problem. This would be easier said than done.

It took a couple of tries. He got caught following Cub twice and lost him once. However, where there is a will there will always be way. After five consecutive failures, he finally made it to where Cub had been hiding IT at.

The hiding place was an old tunnel bunker, probably once used for emergencies or in case of an attack on the camp. Now it was overgrown and had almost faded into nature itself. It had vines hanging from the mouth of the tunnel and the dirt around it had been overgrown with weeds. Tree roots and grown into it and light filtered steadily down into the tunnel. Wolf paused for a moment before snorting. He might have to be the one to deal with this, but that didn't mean he was crawling through some cave.

"Cub, come out here. And bring your pet with you." Wolf called into the interior of the cave. He sighed when he heard a muffled yelp. Cub may have a job spying (and currently rank top at MI6) but that didn't mean he wasn't still a greenie; if you surprised him enough he'd crap his pants. There was silence within the bunker and Wolf felt himself grow irritated.

"Do you really think I won't come in and drag you out?" He called irritably. Immediately life sounded from within; the soles of well used combat boots striking the dusty floor. Cub appeared. He was messy and had what looked like jelly stains on his shirt.

They had had jelly biscuits as a special treat for breakfast today. Cub had been so excited about the biscuits.

Crap... Cub was gonna hate him.

"Uh- Hey, Wolf! What a surprise, seeing you here!" Cub said as he put on a blinding smile. Wolf frowned. Cub looked creepy when he smiled that widely; like the Joker.

"Cut the crap Kid. I know you've got a pet and you know that's not sanctioned at camp." Wolf said. Cub paled to an alarming color and was opening his mouth to reply when-

"Are you Wolf-mon? Will you play with Alexi-mon and I?"

...

That was not a dog. It was not a cat or a squirrel or some sort of rodent. It wasn't even some runaway farm, circus, or zoo animal. It was like something out of Smithers' refrigerator or the Twilight Zone. It looked like a dinosaur. Dinosaurs were extinct.

It stood on two red, scaly hind legs with a long, red, scaly tale curling out behind it. Two shorter arms (but not as short as the feared T-rex) stuck out from the upper torso and a large carnivorous head. Two four-inch, draconic wings stuck out like ears from the head and black tattoo like markings spun and twisted around his body.

It wasn't a dog. It wasn't even a domestic pet. It couldn't even fit in the range of 'wild animal' if it tried.

 _The Heck?!_

"So... can I keep him?"

* * *

Just did a little revision and revising in my non-existant free time. Nothing new, just revising the old. I'm also probably gonna post this on some other sites soon, so don't be surprised if you see it elsewhere.


End file.
